Their Blue Heaven
by J-Belladonna-C
Summary: First ever fanfiction. One shot. T/M. Their first 'night' after TSA, but in easy way like in books.


Finally Abbott solved everything and they got out.

Lisbon smiled and said '' Now I need to find a place to stay at''.

Jane looked at her '' If you want'' he said ''We can get a room in Blue Bird and stay together?''.

''Jane, this is going so fast'' and smiling Teresa added ''You're asking me to live with you!''.

Jane got in trouble '' If you want...''.

Lisbon couldn't stop herself, she dreamed about it very long '' Jane, I would love to live with you. Let's hurry I don't wanna stay here anymore'' and she put her head on his chest, wrapped his waist with her arm and Jane hugged her. They both couldn't believe that they can do that.

Next afternoon Patrick got a letter '' I'll be up here in 30 minutes and waiting for you. U no hoo''. His eyes started glitter in a strange way. He felt his heart beating faster then ever and smile, that he can't control.

Jane waited 30 minutes. It was evening already and he went up the stairs. He slowly walked to their door, waited a minute trying to figure out what will happen. Then he smiled to himself and opened it. He saw a dark room filled with candles and roses, but above all he opened the door and saw her standing near the bed in red long dress. Her, that he was dreaming about. Her, that he was living for. Her, that he was desiring so much and her, who's his one and only .

Yeah, that wasn't a dream. That was reality, where all feelings and sayings are pure and true.

Step by step… and yes, now they were standing so close. Jane took and kissed her hand, after put that the softest hand near his cheek and whispered '' I was waiting for this so long '' . Over Teresa's skin crawled chills, she caressed his cheek and answered in a slow and soft voice '' I'm all yours '' .

Even only that touches burnt all feelings inside. They both understood, that it'll happen.

She looked in his eyes biting lower lip. Smile, silence …

Jane moved closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.

'' We are really going to do this?'' he asked whole shaking.

''I love you too, Jane" she only answered and kissed him.

He took off Teresa's dress and looked at her perfect body and defiant underwear. He smiled, gently grabbed her hair, slowly opened the bra and threw it aside. Teresa unbuttoned Patrick's shirt and took off it, then his belt.

Jane put his arms around her waist and slowly pushed her on the bed.

For a moment they were just looking in each others eyes and it seemed like a very first time. She was thinking to her, that has done this with other men, but this is the first time when she's loving the one with whom is right now. She couldn't think about anything besides of Jane and he couldn't think about anything besides of Lisbon.

Teresa undressed him. Patrick got on the top of her. Started kissing her. He kissed her chin, bite her neck, kissed her breasts, sucked her nipples. He kissed her stomach and going down and down took off Teresa's panties. Teresa only could put her head back and moan.

Air was filled of love and passion. Their bodies were on fire. His huge hands on her tiny body. It all seemed like a dream. Like they have died and got to Heaven… Their Blue Heaven.

Patrick's warm lips touched her burning body. He kissed her and spread her legs wild open and in a moment Teresa was breathless because of penetration, deep penetration. Lisbon couldn't save a loud moan from getting out. Jane gasped .

He started moving inside her and touching her breasts. He sucked Teresa's nipples. Lisbon bit Jane's lips. He touched inside places that nobody had before.

And the most important Jane touched Lisbon's heart. Whole 12 years ago. Since their eyes met first time.

She was screaming his name. And Jane said hardly gasping " I-I-I love you too. ".

Tears ran down Teresa's cheeks and Jane was almost crying…

"Patriciiick. Aaaaahh. Ahhh" she was screaming so loud and trying to breathe.

Jane felt her nails in his back. Everything was so good. And he was just worshiping that body, heart and soul.

It wasn't hard to come, they couldn't even count, because every word, every touch, every kiss was building an orgasm.

Whole night they melted in each other's arms till falling asleep.  
Jane laid behind her, hugged her. "Sweet dreams, angel" he said kissing her back.


End file.
